


Liquid Dreams

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tommy is always fucking </i>teasing<i> him, every touch and every glance a wordless promise of a later that can never come soon enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).



> Written for So Hot Out The Bed 2012.

Adam knew he was in trouble the first time he kissed Tommy. Hell, if he wants to be completely honest, he knew it the second he first laid eyes on him.

Really, Tommy might as well be a figment of Adam’s imagination, all tiny pretty boy with a challenge in his eyes that Adam is all too happy to take him up on. Adam doesn’t think anyone can blame him when he cracks and just has to taste Tommy - even if it happens to be on live TV with millions of viewers. It’s worth it. So totally worth it.

And Adam doesn’t think anyone can blame him for having Tommy pressed up against the wall, in a dressing room in a city that Adam cannot recall the name of right now. Tommy is always fucking _teasing_ him, every touch and every glance a wordless promise of a later that can never come soon enough.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Tommy Joe,” Adam promises, digging his fingers into Tommy’s tiny, tiny hips, pressing closer against Tommy because he just can’t get enough of the feeling of Tommy’s small frame shuddering as it’s trapped between his own body and the wall.

“That’s it, baby,” Adam mumbles mindlessly, can’t stop the words from streaming out of him, “give it to me, know you want it...”

“Yesssss,” Tommy hisses, his head falling back against the wall with a dull thud, his lips parting as Adam takes the invitation and nips at his neck.

Adam peppers Tommy’s neck with kisses, his jaw, behind his ear, and Tommy rocks against him, his whole body begging oh so sweetly for everything Adam wants to give him.

Adam slides a hand in between them, over Tommy’s stomach, his thigh, cupping Tommy’s dick, earning him a soft little whine. He fumbles a little with the button on Tommy’s jeans, his hand is shaking which makes it difficult, and Tommy sighs appreciatively when he finally gets it open and works Tommy’s pants down over those deliciously small hips.

Tommy claws at the wall behind him when Adam grasps hold of his cock, his thumb pushing against the head as he strokes him, and Tommy is shaking within seconds, one of his hands grabbing desperately for Adam’s arm.

“Not yet, baby.”

Tommy lets out a thready whimper as Adam lets him go, and Adam kisses him, swallows his pleading before he pulls him away from the wall and pushes him towards the sofa.

Tommy goes easily, spreads his legs when Adam pushes him onto his knees on the seat, drops his head forward so his back arches in a beautiful bow. He shudders as Adam kisses along his spine, arches up to chase the maddeningly gentle brush of Adam’s fingers.

“Look at you, love it when you beg for me, baby,” Adam says as he gets rid of his own jeans, finds lube and a condom before he strokes himself to full hardness - not a difficult task when Tommy is practically keening for him.

He presses against Tommy’s back when he’s ready, threads his fingers through Tommy’s hair and _pulls_ , forcing Tommy’s head back as he works two fingers into him.

“Fuck, _Adam_.”

There’s a hint of pain in Tommy’s voice, but he doesn’t complain, just accommodates, and his dick is still oh so hard and leaking as Adam pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in again.

“Oh yeah, you like this, don’t you baby, can’t wait to get my dick inside you, can you?” Adam doesn’t even know what it is, seriously, Tommy just makes him compelled to say those things as if they are in dirty, dirty porn.

Hell Tommy fucking looks like porn, neck bared and back stretched into the arch Adam has forced him into, his pink lips parted and swollen, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his hips stutter restlessly. He’s so pretty and tiny and fuck, he’s all _Adam’s_.

“Mine.” Adam growls, as if he somehow needs to reassert this fact, and it sets Tommy off, makes him babble and plead as he pants.

“Yes, yeah, fuck, please Adam, _please_...”

Tommy’s head falls forward again when Adam lets him go, and Adam wraps one arm around his chest, resting the other on his hip as he pushes in.

Adam tries to be slow and gentle, he really does, but Tommy feels so good against him that he loses composure completely. Tommy makes a startled noise but doesn’t protest, just pushes himself back against Adam and mumbles reverent words about how Adam is so big and he feels so full that has Adam hovering on the edge much sooner than he’d like to.

“Fuck, Tommy, _Tommy_ ,” Adam grunts, pulling Tommy back against his chest as he starts thrusting, setting a punishing pace. He kisses Tommy’s shoulder, can’t stop himself from biting down onto soft flesh.

Adam moves his hand from Tommy’s hip - there’ll be bruises later that Tommy will admire in the mirror, Adam has seen him - reaches around to grasp Tommy’s cock, stroking him roughly.

Tommy goes boneless in his grasp, his head lolling back onto Adam’s shoulder, and Adam can tell that he’s so, so close as he watches Tommy’s hips struggle between thrusting into his hand and back against his cock.

“Gonna come all pretty for me, Tommy Joe?” Adam asks hoarsely, and seconds later Tommy _is_ coming, trembling and panting in Adam’s grasp.

Adam forces himself to last a little longer, because he fucking loves the way Tommy’s tiny frame goes all perfectly pliant like a ragdoll after he comes. And he plays dirty, puts his hand back on Tommy’s dick and pulls a few high pitched whines from him, which is all the protest Tommy manages when he’s completely fucked out.

It’s all too much and Adam comes, whispering dirty promises of his own into Tommy’s ear.

And Adam loves the afterwards too, loves how readily Tommy cuddles up to him, his small frame fitting perfectly in Adam’s lap as they share lazy, sated kisses and hide from the world outside the locked door for just a little bit longer.

Yes, Adam really doesn’t think anyone can blame him. It’s not his fault that Tommy walked straight out of his wet dreams.


End file.
